Talk:Medici Police Department
Does this department even exist in the game? I don't see them patrolling or anything. All their cars at police stations seems to be dirty and beat up. Did the DRM take their role and force the state run police department of the previous regime to crumbe when the General took over? It would be nice to see a clean version of these cars in the game as we saw in promotional screens. User:AJM :I don't know, I got the game only today. That theory sounds about right. Maybe they'll come back when the game ends? GMRE (talk) 19:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it would be neat if they come back at the end, to show things are getting back to normal. Have fun playing the game. I am really enjoying it, and doing the missions slowly. Haven't even left the first island chain "region" yet. User:AJM :::Watched a few Youtube clips and observed a friend play. They do not exist. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:28, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah they were originally intended to be put in the game but became cut content, the cars remain as fluff. CeriCat (talk) 06:47, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Seems they need a section at Cut game content. GMRE (talk) 12:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Car in use I was just liberating some small town (coastal town on a cliff at the first region) and I saw the cop car in use. I don't know who was driving it and the car got blown up a few seconds after I saw it (because I had already fired at some fuel tank near it), but the point is that the AI can use them. I'm guessing a D.R.M. grunt must have taken it. GMRE (talk) 18:17, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :That is possible. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:20, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Name Change? I really feel that this article shouldn't refer to it as a police department. Perhaps a Police Service, which is a more commonly used title(?) in Europe, or perhaps just Medici Police on it's own? Maybe even Medici Policia? OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 00:54, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :There's no indication that Medici is a member of the EU so their structure isn't really indicative of another nation despite the geographic region. CeriCat (talk) 09:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The article was named "Medici Police Department" (before the game launch) to be more similar with San Esperito Police Department and Panau Police Department. Neither of those article names actually appear in the games either, so they were named that for convenient wiki usage. We're using an elaborate system of redirects and the Police disambiguation to eliminate any confusion. ::Di Ravellos propaganda announcements and tapes both at times refer to them as "Policia". Some police station towers also have the word "Policia" on them. Trouble is that we can't rename the article to Policia. Policia is instead a redirect to Police disambiguation to avoid confusion with the San Esperitians. "Policia" is mentioned at the top of the page. GMRE (talk) 13:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Police in the series Are they afraid of adding cops or something? They cut the cops from JC2 AND JC3. Why?! I mean, come on. DomPlaysSR (talk) 17:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why they did it in JC2, but in the JC3 story it makes sense. Di Ravellos rise to power is explained in the Di Ravello tapes. GMRE (talk) 17:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::He thought the police were... ::Nah I'm gonna leave out spoilers [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:47, January 13, 2016 (UTC)